Eyes of a Child
by SuperWG
Summary: Goten is really excited to be training with his brother Gohan for the upcoming world martial arts tournament. But he becomes upset when it seems like Gohan doesn't feel the same.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! It's been a while since I published a story, but I've been working on this for a while. This is going to be the third installment in my sibling series that I mentioned before. Also, I usually try to give multiple characters a story and not feature the same ones all the time. But in this fandom, I haven't done a great job of that, so this is one that's with some characters I haven't written about too much. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Eyes of a Child**

Goten was so excited to start training with his older brother Gohan. The older Saiyan had decided to compete in the world tournament this year. Goten couldn't quite understand what the reason was. Something about a girl in his class that he was probably in love with. But he stayed out of school for a few months to train and Goten wanted to train with him.

"See you later, boys! And make sure you come back for lunch in a few hours, okay?" Chi Chi was calling after them as they headed off for their first day of training.

They walked a few miles away from the house so as not to damage it during their training. They eventually came to a clearing and Gohan stopped, turning to Goten.

"How about we start things off with a light spar?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome!" Goten replied excitedly.

The two brothers went at it, using only a few light punches and kicks. This lasted only a few minutes before it was apparent that Goten couldn't keep up with his brother. His big brother was so strong, Goten hoped that he would be able to be like that some day.

"Okay, how about we try something else?" Gohan started. "Go over there and gather as many small rocks as you can."

Goten did, it took him only a couple of minutes before he had gathered as many small rocks as he could carry. Gohan then drew a line with his foot in the dirt.

"Okay Goten, what I need you to do is stand back here and throw the rocks at me as hard and fast as you can." Gohan explained.

"Okay." Goten said obediently. It wasn't like a couple of rocks could hurt his big brother.

Gohan stood a few feet from the line he had made, and Goten let the rocks fly one by one. He threw them really fast, but Gohan expertly dodged them. Goten soon increased his throwing speed and was chucking a crazy amount at Gohan. Yet his brother continued to dodge all of them, until Goten had no more rocks in his hands to throw.

"Wow, Gohan, that was amazing!" Goten cried. "You dodged them all!"

"Thanks, Goten. Now, you can go rest for a bit and play while I get a bit of solo training done, okay?" Gohan told Goten.

"Okay!" The younger brother agreed.

Goten went off to play, but wasn't sure what to do. The first thing he decided to do was be a dinosaur. He wanted to pretend to be a big, scary dinosaur.

"Hey look Gohan, I'm a dinosaur!" Goten called to his older brother, putting his hands above his head and pretending to roar.

"That's great, Goten." Gohan told him.

Goten spotted some leaves on the ground. He picked them up and carefully arranged them into a neat circle on his head. What he was trying to do was look like a fancy king or something of that nature. He didn't have a mirror, but he figured he probably looked like one.

"Gohan, over here! I am King Goten!" Goten said, holding his head high like a person of royalty.

"Oh, okay." Gohan said offhandedly, going back to his training.

Goten decided to get down on the ground and crawl in the tall grass. He crawled a few paces and spotted a red and black ladybug. He put his hand near the insect and allowed it to crawl into his hand. Then he got up, careful not to crush it. He sprang over to Gohan, who had moved a ways down to do his training.

"Hey Gohan, I found a ladybug-" Goten started.

"WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME?! I'M TRYING TO TRAIN, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gohan yelled in a frustrated tone at his brother.

"Sorry, Gohan." Goten said dejectedly, his head bowed.

He turned around and continued to play by himself, this time careful not to keep disturbing Gohan. He was kind of sad that Gohan had yelled at him though. He played for about a half hour more before he heard his mother call them.

"Gohan, Goten, lunch is ready!" Chi Chi called out to them.

 **\- Three Days Later -**

Gohan and Goten were out training again. Their day had just started.

"Okay Goten, lets do some heavier sparring, okay?" Gohan instructed.

"Okay, but I have a question." Goten said.

"Sure, what is it?" Gohan inquired.

"Can I become all super strong like you?" Goten asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan responded.

"Like when you get all crazy strong and your hair changes colors!" Goten clarified.

"Wait, you mean Super Saiyan? Goten, that's a legendary level of power. It takes years and years of practice to get to that point. Sorry, bro." Gohan told him.

Goten suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was glad to be able to impress his older brother. And impress his older brother he did.

"What! You're able to go Super Saiyan?! Goten, that's incredible!" Gohan stammered.

"Yeah! So let's spar while we're both Super Saiyan!" Goten suggested excitedly.

"Well, okay then." Gohan agreed, assuming his own Super Saiyan form.

The two did sparring in a similar fashion to the way they usually did it, on the ground and no energy blasts. Although Goten was able to go Super Saiyan, he still couldn't quite keep up with Gohan.

"Alright, I think that's enough sparring." Gohan said.

"Hey, I think I know how to do that crazy strong move you and all the grown ups can do. That gigantic beam!" Goten asked his brother.

"You mean the Kamehameha? Okay, let's see it." Gohan answered.

Goten gathered the energy between his hands and put them together. He aimed to shoot out into the forest. After he finished gathering the energy, he let it all go.

"Kamekameha!" Goten cried. The energy shot forward and caused an explosion in the distance.

"Um, Goten, you did it wrong." Gohan told him.

"What? I did?" Goten asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. Look, here's how you do it." Gohan said. He placed his hands in a similar fashion to the way Goten did it, only gathering energy into them after his hands were in position. Once he had enough energy, he released it in the same direction Goten had. "Kamehameha!"

The blast caused a much bigger explosion that Goten's had.

"Okay, let me try again." Goten pretty much repeated exactly what he had done the first time. "Kamekameha!"

Once the energy crashed into the Earth in the distance, Gohan sighed exasperatedly.

"No, Goten! It's Kame - ha – meha, not Kame – ka- meha!" Gohan insisted.

"But what's the difference?" Goten asked, confused.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Gohan sighed.

Goten was disappointed with Gohan's reaction. He was expecting his big brother to be so proud of him being able to do that move all by himself. Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't as impressed as Goten thought he would be.

 **\- That weekend -**

Goten and Chi Chi had gone to Capsule Corporation to visit with the Briefs. Goten immediately found Trunks and the two young boys began to play outside. Once they tired themselves out, they just kind of talked among themselves.

"My big brother is training me for the world tournament!" Goten told Trunks excitedly.

"My dad is training me for it too. I think I'm going to win." Trunks said to Goten offhandedly.

"No way, I'm going to win!" Goten insisted.

"Really?" Trunks challenged, ascending into the air easily. "You can't even do this."

It was true. Goten had never learned how to fly. Trunks knew some things about Goten that no one else really knew. A sad look adorned his face, and Trunks took notice.

"Geez, don't get so bent out of shape about it. Hey, why don't we go play some video games inside?" Trunks offered.

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome!" Goten cried happily.

The two raced inside to play some video games. As they were playing, Goten asked Trunks another question.

"Trunks, do you think Gohan likes training me? It seems like he gets mad kind of a lot." Goten said hesitantly.

"I dunno. I guess so. I mean, if he didn't he probably wouldn't train you, right?" Trunks suggested.

"I guess you're right." Goten agreed.

The two continued playing their video games until Chi Chi called up and told Goten that it was time for them to go home.

 **\- Two days later -**

Gohan and Goten were training again. They were having another Super Saiyan spar, although this time, Gohan moved around a bit more, making Goten have to chase him. Goten had just caught up to Gohan and the two exchanged a few quick punches before Gohan pulled back again. He darted away, then suddenly took to the sky. Goten instantly became upset.

"Gohan, that's not fair! I can't fly!" Goten whined. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Huh? You can't?" The older boy asked, bewildered. "You can go Super Saiyan but you can't fly? That's like learning how to walk before you learn how to crawl."

"Well I can't so teach me!" Goten demanded.

"Whoa, okay. You know, there's actually someone else who was going to join us. I'll teach you guys together." Gohan told him.

"Ooh, is it a girl?" Goten questioned.

"Well… yeah..." Gohan answered hesitantly.

"Are you guys in love?" Goten teased with a smirk.

"S-shut up!" Gohan defended.

Sure enough, just after the boys had finished eating lunch and had headed back out for more training, Goten saw a yellow plane descend upon the area. Once it landed, a girl with two dark pigtails stepped out, seemingly with an air of attitude. She stepped up to Gohan.

"Well, I'm ready for my training." She said, more like demanded.

"Alright. The first thing we're going to go over is how to fly. Goten actually needs to learn this too, so I'll just teach you guys together, okay?" Gohan explained to the girl.

"Okay." The girl said with a sigh.

"Oh, and by the way, Goten, this is my friend Videl." Gohan explained to Goten.

"Hi!" Goten offered a warm greeting. Videl nodded in response.

"Alright, so we should all probably sit down for this." Gohan told them. Goten obeyed, and he saw that Videl did the same. Once they sat down, Gohan continued. "Now, you just need to concentrate. The idea is to summon the energy from deep within you."

To demonstrate what he was talking about, he held out his hands and summoned a little of the energy. Goten, seeing what his brother did, tried to concentrate and do the same thing. Videl summoned hers first.

"Okay, now put it under you." Gohan instructed.

Goten saw Videl do it, and she was floating into the air. She ascended for a few seconds before falling back to the ground.

"Oh man!" She huffed.

"It's okay. Sometimes you don't get it perfect on the first try." Gohan explained.

Goten realized he had broken his concentration. He refocused, and soon enough, he summoned the energy as well. He placed it under him, and in no time he was rising into the air. Goten could easily control the energy so long as he kept some focus. He moved around through the air, feeling powerful, and amazed at the sensation. He was flying!

"Look, Gohan! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Goten cried happily as he floated around the area.

"That's wonderful, Goten!" Gohan complimented.

Goten somewhat lost himself in the feeling. He did loops in the air, rising high and then diving low, changing directions before he could hit the ground. He was having a blast!

"Weee! Woohoo!" He cried as he continued to enjoy his new flying ability.

He didn't take notice of the bitter way Videl was looking at him. He barely heard her frustrated mumbles to Gohan either. But what did get his attention was his brother shouting.

"Will you quit showing off, Goten?! How do you think that's making Videl feel? Why do you have to be so difficult?!" Gohan's voice was loud and angry. He had thought his brother would be proud of him.

Taken back by his brother's unexpectedly angry tone, Goten lost his concentration completely and went plummeting to the ground.

"Oh no, Goten!" He heard Gohan go from angry to concerned very quickly.

Goten could see Gohan trying to make his way over to Goten as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Goten's head smacked the ground with a painful thud.

"Ow! Ow!" Goten yelped as his hands went to his injured head, and he began to cry.

"Goten, are you all right? I think you should go inside and let Mom take a look at it. I'll be there as soon as I tell Videl what's going on, okay?" Gohan said worriedly.

"Okay..." Goten said between sobs as he made his way back to the house.

Goten made it back home, and he didn't have to go far to find his mother, as she was right in the living room. Chi Chi immediately expressed that she knew something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh, Goten! What happened?" She asked.

"I was flying but I fell!" Goten choked through his sobs. Chi Chi felt his head.

"Oh, it's swollen, but you'll be alright. I think you should stay inside for the rest of today." She told him. But the injury wasn't the real reason he was crying.

"Mom?" Goten started.

"Yes, sweetie?" She answered.

"I don't think Gohan wants to train with me anymore." Goten lamented.

"What? Why do you say that?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well, first, he got mad when I showed him the bug I found because I was distracting him from his training, then he told me I did the Kamekameha wrong, and then when I was flying he said I was showing off! I bet he's never going to train with me again!" Goten wailed.

"That's not true, Goten."

Gohan walked into the room. Goten was shocked that his brother heard everything he said.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you and made you lose your concentration. I feel terrible. Look, I know it might not seem like it, but I really enjoy having you to train with. I haven't had a training partner since Dad died, and I'm really glad that you're helping me." Gohan continued.

"Goten, your brother loves you. And he's going to practice being more patient with you. Isn't that right, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, glaring at her older son.

"Yeah." Gohan said sheepishly.

Once Chi Chi went into the kitchen to start making dinner, Goten and Gohan spoke again.

"Listen, how about we go out for ice cream? I think we both need it after all the hard training we've been doing." Gohan offered.

"Oh yea, that sounds nice! You're the best brother ever!" Goten cheered, wiping his tears dry.

"So are you." Gohan responded.

"But what about Videl?" Goten asked. "Isn't she going to get mad at you for leaving?"

"I'll tell her we have to reschedule for tomorrow. She'll understand." Gohan told his younger brother.

The two of them rode off on the Nimbus cloud towards the city. Sure they were training, but sometimes, you have to take the time to relax with your family. After all, this tournament was mostly for fun, right?

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end. Now I think Gohan and Goten have a great brotherly relationship. The reason this was a little more angsty was because I had to have the theme of a strained relationship between siblings. As always, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
